Lo que debería haber pasado en el Olimpo
by YumeRui-chan2.5
Summary: Ahora que el nuevo dios supremo, autodenominado Hiruma, había tomado el control, las cosas comenzarían a cambiar para bien.


**Capítulo único:**

El nuevo dios supremo se encontraba sentado en su trono, pensando qué hacer. Observó al resto de dioses y la forma en que le miraban; algunos con odio, otros con fastidio, la mayoría con preocupación, y otros pocos le dedicaban una mirada indiferente, como si ya esperaran de antemano que aquello pasara.

Su momento de euforia inicial había pasado hacía un par de minutos, por lo que, aburrido, se dijo que como nuevo dios supremo le faltaba algo que le diera diversión: nombres.  
Los nombres eran muy importantes si quería renovar el Olimpo por completo… Aunque también debía deshacerse de las criaturas que perturbaban su entretenido plan.

Comenzó con el que le miraba con más odio de entre todos los allí presentes, el antiguo Rey al que había destronado.  
Zeus se acercó hacia él, bufando molesto, mirándole amenazante, como si así fuese a cambiar el estado de superioridad en que Hades; o más bien Hiruma, como había decidido llamarse; se encontraba. Y así, con esa prepotencia que le caracterizaba habló—:Aunque estés ahí sentado, sigues siendo basura.  
-¿Y tú cómo qué quedas? El que está sentado aquí soy yo. —Le sonrió con diversión plagada de la perversidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

Muchos de los dioses restantes sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, preguntándose por la suerte que correría cada uno.

—Te llamarás Agon… Ahora vete, largo de mis dominios.  
—No pienso irme, basura—. Iba a darle un puñetazo cuando la deidad con problemas de identidad sexual, la diosa de la familia le tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, evitando que lo golpeara—. ¿Y tú, qué?  
—Sólo vámonos, al fin y al cabo en la tierra están las mortales que tanto te gustan.— Agon sonrió ante la idea—. Y una vez allá haces lo que se te dé la gana. Vámonos.

Hiruma sonrió ante la actitud de Hera, por lo que se puso de pie y colocó su mano en el hombro de la diosa, quien volteó a verle.  
—Yo nunca dije que tú te irías de mis dominios, Unsui.  
—Pero yo tengo que controlar a Zeus.— El dios supremo levantó su la ceja en señal de reproche, pero con una sonrisa victoriosa más ancha de lo acostumbrado—. Agon  
—Cómo quieras, Unsui… Espero que el tuyo sí te lo aprendas— dijo Hiruma despidiéndose con la mano sin que la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneciera.

El dios supremo pensaba en los demás nombres hasta que una pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
—¿Entonces nosotros también podemos irnos?— Una de las diosas que se había mantenido indiferente todo el rato habló, haciendo que Hiruma volteara a verla.  
—¿Con quién más te irías, Shin?  
La diosa sabía que ese no era un nombre femenino; pero al contrario de Hera y sus problemas de identidad, a ella no podía importarle menos.  
—Supongo que con Apolo.— El rubio volteó a verle alegre, como su le hubiera salvado de aquello—. Y aunque digas que no, de todas formas nos vamos a ir.  
—Largo, no me importan.— El par comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando el dios hizo que se detuvieran—. Espera, espera. Todavía no tienes nombre.  
—No quiero uno… Estoy bien así.  
—Nada. Te llamas Sakuraba de ahora en adelante. — El rubio suspiró resignado, sabiendo que eta mejor hacerle caso que discutir—. Ahora sí, pueden irse.

Una vez salieron los mellizos el dios supremo se disponía a continuar con su labor de nombramiento.  
—Yo también me quiero ir.  
—No, Poseidón, tú no te vas a ir.  
—Sí, sí me voy a ir.  
—No, te quedarás aquí y te llamarás Shien.

Después de más o menos un minuto de mantener la mirada del otro, el dios del mar habló—: ¿Shien? No me gusta.  
—¿Y? no le veo el problema— dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa divertida. Por eso es que no quería que se fuera, era muy divertido pasar con él.  
—¿Qué tal Kid? Me quedaré así, me gusta más.  
—Igual te llamaré Shien.  
—Ya que…— dijo ya caminando hacia la salida—. Talvez pase de vez en cuando. Hasta pronto— añadió con la mano en alto en señal de despedida.

El rey observó la partida del dios del mar con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras pensaba en lo divertido que había quedado su Nuevo Olimpo. eso hasta que su _querida_ suegra comenzó a hablar, quejándose de lo que estaba haciendo, de cómo estaba alterando el orden natural de las cosas; que no podía ir, cambiar la decoración del recinto de los dioses, despojarlos de sus nombres y darles unos nuevos.  
Con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, Hiruma movió su mano izquierda haciendo una seña, y Démeter despareció, sin siquiera poder escuchar el nuevo nombre que su yerno le daría.  
—¿Algo más que quieras decirme?  
—No creo— dijo el dios del fuego con naturalidad. Total, Hiruma siempre había actuado así. Tomar el Olimpo sólo era una cosa más en su lista de hazañas que a otros les parecían más bien locuras.  
—Hefesto tiene razón... Creo que ya nadie quiere hablar.  
—Nada de Hefesto, se llama Musashi. Me gusta más que Gen— dijo señalando su dedo a Hestia.  
—¿Gen?— preguntó el recién nombrado Musashi.  
—Nada. Musashi, dije.  
Todos asintieron confusos, conforme con saber que deberían llamar Musashi al dios con plante de anciano.  
—¿Entonces ya me puedo ir a trabajar?  
—No, vas a esperar a que termine de darles su nombre a todos.  
—Entonces hazlo rápido, tengo que ir a construir lo que me pediste que hiciera en la entrada.  
—No me apresures, anciano.

Hiruma se sentó de nuevo en su trono y observó a los que quedaban sin nombrar. Ahora todos tenían miradas preocupadas, el odio y el fastidio se habían esfumado por completo.

El otro dios que conocía y estaba más que acostumbrado a las locuras del nuevo Rey sintió cómo éste le miraba y supo que estaba pensando en su nombre.  
—Kurita— dijo sin rodeos después de haberlo visto de arriba abajo.  
—¡OK!— contestó alegremente. Le gustaba su nuevo nombre, por lo que les mostró una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora a los que faltaban, especialmente a su aprendiz.

Tal vez nadie recordara al aprendiz de Hestia, probablemente lo hubieran olvidado debido a la antigüedad de los escritos que existían sobre él. Pero allí estaba, esperando llegar a ser el nuevo dios que mantuviera vivo el fuego del Olimpo.  
—¡Fugo! ¡Un nombre como el maestro!  
Hiruma le observó y sin pensar mucho en cómo lo llamaría, lo soltó  
—: Komosubi.  
El pequeño aprendiz asintió conforme, para después celebrar junto a Kurita la obtención de sus nuevos nombres.

—No entiendo por qué tanta felicidad— dijo la parte de Ares de cabello medianamente claro.  
—Sólo es otro nombre— soltó la parte rubia con desinterés cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.  
—No tiene tanta gracia… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, nosotros tres nos llamamos igual.

Y así inició una pelea entre las tres divisiones del dios de la guerra, una que duró más de cinco minutos entre gritos y golpes.  
—Para eso son los nombres— aclaró una de las partes de Hermes, otro dios dividido involucrado en la pelea.

Hiruma reía al ver cómo los tres más grandes se habían vuelto contra la parte más pequeña de Hermes mientras la otra mitad intentaba deshacer la pelea, entrando en una crisis nerviosa por no poder hacer nada.  
—¡Hermanos Huh-huh!— El trío que formaba a Ares lemiró confundido—. Sí, así se llamarán a partir de ahora.  
—¡Ahora el nuestro, ahora el nuestro!— La parte con los patines tomó de la mano su complemento de cabello castaño, alzándola y saltando para hacerse notar.  
—Tranquilos, tranquilos.— Lo pensó un par de minutos, notando la diferencia de personalidad entre ambos —. Sena y Suzuna.  
—¿Quién es quién?— preguntó nervioso el castaño.  
—Patines, Suzuna; el enano, Sena.  
—¡Bien, Sena, ya tenemos nombres!— El nombrado sólo asintió con una risa nerviosa.  
Hiruma no pudo evitar pensar en que dividir a Hermes había sido de sus mejores ideas. Definitivamente esos dos serían divertidos de ver.

—Nosotros no tenemos nombre.  
—Ya les dije que son los hermanos Huh-huh. Tú eres el mayor. — Señaló al rubio—. Y ustedes dos… Pues lo que quieran.  
—¿Huh?  
—¿Huuh?  
—¡¿Huuh?!  
—Exacto. Por eso se llaman así.

Una de las diosas se acercó a Hiruma con paso fuerte, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él, pero sin desaparecer como su madre.  
—Deberías darle un nombre específico a cada uno, después te será difícil llamarles.  
—Sí, sí, maldita mánager.  
—¿Perdona? ¿Ese es mi nombre?— La diosa de cabello castaño rojizo apoyó las manos en su cintura viendo con reproche el dios supremo.  
—Claro que no. Espera un momento.  
—Primero dales nombre a ellos, que ya se están peleando otra vez— dijo la diosa señalando a los hermanos en medio de otra pelea igual a la anterior.  
—Te llamas Mamori para ellos.— Ignoró el último comentario.  
—¿Para ellos?  
—Sí, yo te llamaré Anezaki… Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo lo haré como ya lo hice.  
—Pero si ya me pusiste un nombre diferente, ¿por qué no…?  
—Porque no, Maldita Mánager, porque no.— La sonrisa despreocupada que tenía hizo antigua Perséfone suspirara.  
—Nunca se puede contigo… Mira, sólo dales un nombre para que no destrocen todo lo Musashi construyó y Kurita y Sena entren en una crisis existencial.  
—¡Cómo molestas!— El dios supremo se acercó a los hermano Huh-huh y los miró fijamente un buen rato, hasta que ellos se vieron obligados a voltear lentamente sin dejar la posición de ataque que habían adoptado en la pelea a causa de la inminente amenaza— ¿Quieren nombres?  
—¡No!— gritaron los tres e intentaron seguir la pelea.  
—El hermano mayor es Juumonji; el de lentes raros, Togano y otro de pelo raro, Kuroki. ¿Contentos?  
—¡No somos hermanos! ¡Y tampoco queremos nombres!  
—No quieres nombres porque tienen miedo que el mío sea mejor, ¿verdad? ¡Ajaaaa ja!  
—Deja de hacer eso.  
—No es normal…  
—Sólo… para…

Los hermanos parecían molestos por la repentina interrupción de Afrodita, quien se acercó a Hiruma dando pirueta tras pirueta. Él se mantuvo mirándole, y aunque no podía hacerlo fijamente, cuando hubo llegado hasta el trono, ya tenía la idea para el nombre.

—Vas a ser Taki. Y te dejarás crecer la barba para poder decirte barbudp, ¿de acuerdo?  
—¡Ajaaaaja, tengo un nombre!  
—Y tendrás barba— añadió Hiruma como un recordatorio.  
—¡Y tendré barba, ajaaaaja!  
Y así como se acercó se alejó hasta llegar cerca de Sena y Suzuna.

Parecía que la de los patines iba a decir algo, pero un mono se pudo delante de ella, con una mirada molesta.  
Casi nadie lo recuerda, al igual que sucedió con el aprendiz de Hestia, las historias de aquél animal que vivía en el Olimpo para entretener a los dioses se habían esfumado, sobretodo por la forma en que Zeus lo trataba. Sin embargo, Hiruma decidió hacer un cambio: seguiría siendo un mono, sí, y lo seguiría entreteniendo, pero no sin un nuevo nombre y, por ende, una nueva identidad.

—Eres un maldito mono, pero los demás pueden decirte Monta, si quieren. Ahora cambia, toma la forma que nosotros tenemos.  
El mono se encogió de hombros y sufrió una especie de transformación para adoptar la apariencia de un humano, colocándose entre las dos partes de Hermes y abrazándoles por los hombros.

—¡Nuevos nombres, MAX!  
—¡Ahora eres Mon-mon!  
—No, Suzuna, estoy casi seguro de que dijo que era Monta.

La extraña discusión sobre el nuevo nombre del mono siguió, pero mucho más queda que la que los tres hermanos tenían entre ellos porque… Eran el dios de la guerra, al fin y al cabo.

—Ahora sólo faltas tú, ¿verdad?— Atenea volteó a ver a Hiruma y asintió, presintiendo que le daría un nombre de hombre.  
—Tu nuevo nombre es Yukimitsu.  
—Está bien… supongo— dijo sin demasiada emoción.  
—¡Terminé!— gritó orgulloso el dios supremo.  
—Falto yo…  
Todos dirigieron su mirada a la esquina de la habitación, donde otro dios que nadie recuerda se encontraba.  
—¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?— preguntaron los hermanos Huh-huh dando pausa a su pelea.  
—Desde el inicio…  
—Serás entonces Ishimaru el Simple.

Aunque a Ishimaru el Simple nadie lo recuerda, porque es demasiado simple. Tanto que los mitos sobre el perro del dios supremo son más recordados; incluso se modificó su leyenda a través de los siglos, convirtiendo a Cerberos en un perro de tres cabezas para disfrazar la cobardía y debilidad de supuestos héroes que huían despavoridos del Gran Cerberos.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? Ya terminaste de darnos los nombres, ¿o no?  
—No, todavía no he terminado de arreglar esto. Falta algo… —Miró a su alrededor. Sabía que el maldito viejo dejaría cómo él le pidiera, pero sentía que algo le hacía falta. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al darse cuenta de qué era ese algo—. Oigan, ustedes dos. Tráiganme la mesa.

Sena y Suzuna salieron corriendo, buscando en la habitación de juegos la mesa que sabían que Hiruma quería. La velocidad con que fueron y regresaron sorprendió a todos, menos al dios supremo que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe y si no lo sabe se lo inventa.  
Plantaron la mesa frente al dios con una sonrisa expectante. Hiruma sacó unas figuras muy parecidas a los dioses que habían quedado en el Olimpo y al mono ahora humano.  
—¿Cuándo hiciste esto?— preguntó Juumonji tomando la figura que se parecía a él.  
—Desde que comencé a planear el cambio de jefe. —Hiruma se encogió de hombros y le quitó la figurilla de las manos para volver a colocarla sobre la superficie verde de la mesa.  
—¿Desde antes de planear derrocar a Agon?  
—No, al mismo tiempo. Ahora observen, es un nuevo deporte que comenzaremos a jugar a partir de ahora.  
—¿Deporte? ¿De qué trata?— preguntó Monta arrastrando a Sena y Suzuna más cerca del dios supremo.  
—Es bastante divertido. Tú, por ejemplo, sólo tienes que atrapar el ovoide. — Le mostró el balón ovalado al mono, quien a su vez lo miraba como la cosa más extraña del universo.  
—¿Y cómo lo atrapo o qué?  
—Para eso están estas figuras que el maldito viejo me ayudó a hacer. —Y al decir esto, las figurillas que en un principio parecían de madera comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran un engranaje dentro.

Todos observaban curiosos lo que las piezas de extraña vestimenta roja hacían, interesándose así varios en el deporte. Con otros tomó más tiempo, pero el dios supremo Hiruma sabía bien a quiénes había elegido como compañero: personas que le permitieran divertirse jugando.

Algunos mortales y exiliados formaron también equipos, pero el Comandante del Infierno —como más tarde decidió llamarse— sabía que ninguno era tan divertido y diverso como _su equipo_ de dioses, un mono y Cerberos.

(…)

El profesor alzó la vista de la hoja de papel, observando a su alumno entre confundido y divertido.  
—¿Entonces este es el trabajo final?  
—Usted dijo que quería algo sobre la cultura de la Antigua Grecia, allí está el resultado.  
—Sí, pero esto es…  
—Algo que hice desde ese árbol. —Señaló por la ventana—. Mientras veía a los mocosos jugar.  
—No, no me refiero a eso… quiero decir… ¿No crees que es un poco narcisista autodenominarte el dios Supremo del Olimpo?  
—No soy sólo yo, también es Hades.  
—Pero el del trabajo eres tú. En toda su esencia.  
—Me alegra que lo notara. —El rubio sonrió con auténtica satisfacción—. Por otro lado, no le veo nada de malo. Yo, hasta lo haría una obra teatral… "Lo que tuvo que hacer pasado en el Olimpo", o algo así.

El profesor no sabía si reír, llorar o llamar a un psiquiatra para Hiruma. La verdad, el chico siempre le sorprendía con cada trabajo, tanto al presentarlo oralmente o como en escrito, Hiruma Youichi elaboraba todo con una precisión milimétrica.

—Definitivamente eres un caso. —Suspiró acomodando los papeles sobre su escritorio—. Pero en fin, hiciste la tarea y vamos a suponer que no está mal. Sólo… Deja de ser tan narcisista, ¿quieres?  
—No es narcisismo, es una estrategia para ponerme en los pies de mi personaje principal.  
—Cómo sea… Ya vete. —El muchacho se encaminó hacia la salida, pero cuando el maestro le llamó por su nombre, se detuvo y volteó a verle—. No deberías ser tan planificador, ¿sabes? Las cosas no siempre salen según lo esperado y…  
—Mis planes nunca fallan, no se preocupe por eso.

Y con la sonrisa de siempre, salió del aula, decidido a ir a ver el entrenamiento desde su punto predilecto, observando cómo los dioses que quedaban seguían jugando y cómo los que debían haber salido de escena seguían allí.


End file.
